


Sun, Sea and a Sombrero?

by WildflowerWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWeasley/pseuds/WildflowerWeasley
Summary: Hermione gives Harry the gift of a vacation for his birthday.





	Sun, Sea and a Sombrero?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little drabble after seeing a picture of Daniel Radcliffe in a sombrero. Happy birthday Harry James :)
> 
> Beta love to IKEAwhatyoudidthere

”So…where are we going?”

”Uh, uh, uh...I told you, no hints.”

Harry huffed petulantly and rolled his eyes at Hermione who mimed zipping her lips. After weeks of waiting and doing everything he could to get her to reveal her plan, it was finally time to leave, but she was still mum about their destination. Stubborn witch.

Hermione swatted him on the arse as she stepped ahead a few paces in line, ”Stop being so dramatic, Potter. You’ll find out your birthday surprise soon enough!”

”Me...dramatic? You must be talking about your other boyfriend.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. ”Please?” he whispered sweetly, drawing out the ’e’ and batting his eyelashes. When she glanced over her shoulder he poked out his bottom lip, hoping his sad puppy-eyed face would get her. He should have known better. 

* * *

”¡Hola, y Bienvenidos a Cozumel!”

Harry’s attention quickly went from his tripped up feet exiting the floo, to the cheerful woman at the desk in front of him. Mexico, they were in Mexico! He glanced down at his sneaky witch who was now wearing a mischievous grin and kissed her sloppily on the cheek.

”Hello!” He called to the other witch. “Wow, Hermione…I can't believe you did this. I can’t believe we’re here!”

”Good surprise?” 

At his excited nod, she giggled and pushed him toward a shelf containing hundreds of brochures, menus and maps. He could hear her speaking with the witch at the desk getting directions to their hotel and arranging their return floo trip. But his eyes were drawn to the bright display in front of him, there were so many things for them to do and explore! He had mentioned his desire to travel to Cozumel and explore the ruins years ago; he never expected her to remember, but then again, this  _ was  _ Hermione he was talking about.

Hearing Hermione’s footsteps approaching, Harry pocketed the brochures that had caught his eye and took her hand. Sensing that she had a plan in mind, he followed her lead as they strolled through the wizarding district first. He couldn't imagine a place more vibrant and colourful, it was so full of life. There were many shops similar to Diagon Alley like apothecaries and a wand shop, but there were also many vendors selling their wares and shops dedicated to branches of magic he was unfamiliar with. He was fascinated and knew that without her guidance, he would have wandered aimlessly for hours. 

”I thought we could head to the hotel from here and unpack. Then maybe go down to the beach for a bit before dinner?” Hermione’s eyes were bright with excitement as she looked up at him.

Harry squeezed her hand and kissed the crown of her head, he didn't care what they did as long as she was there with him. This was already shaping up to be the best birthday he had ever had.

* * *

”I cannot believe I let you talk me into this…”

”Oh, come on Harry, you look fantastic!”

He raised an incredulous eyebrow and to his annoyance, Hermione just laughed and waved him off. This was torture...she was torturing him. All of the sweet and thoughtful activities from the morning and the not so sweet activities of the afternoon were a

ruse! She had hooked him early and now he was stuck here, sitting at a table with a sombrero on his head and a mariachi band surrounding him. 

His evil witch of a girlfriend was giggling and snapping pictures of this ’momentous occasion’ while sipping on a rather large margarita. Oh, he would make her pay for this...and there would be pictures of that occasion as well.

When the birthday song was finally over and the festive headwear removed, Harry mock glared at Hermione and in return, she stuck out her tongue.

”I won't forget this you know.”

”I know.”

”There will be punishment.”

”Mhm.”

He raised his brow from behind his glass and chuckled when she winked back at him...cheeky witch.

”Happy birthday, Harry.” 

”Indeed.”


End file.
